Otra Cara de Flash Sentry
by MixerDazzle
Summary: Nuestro "querido" Flash Sentry, nosotros lo conocemos como un chico amable, buena onda, caballeroso y mas. Pero aquí hay cuatro chicas que saben la verdad, cuatro chicas que vieron algo que nosotros no... cuatro chicas que vieron la otra cara de Flash Sentry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCION! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

 _ **Chica 1: Sunset Shimmer**_

Flash Sentry, un chico más en Canterlot High, popular, antes era muy sencillo y buena onda, pero la popularidad se le subió a la cabeza, total.

Un día más, paseando por la ciudad, Flash se dirige al apartamento de su ex, Sunset Shimmer. Llego y toca el timbre, Sunset abre la puerta y mira a Flash con sorpresa pues no sabía que llegaría

-ah... Flash ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Sunset

-es que... quería hablar contigo emmm ¿puedo pasar?

-em, supongo...- dice Sunset

Flash pasa al apartamento de Sunset, mientras ella cierra la puerta, Flash se sienta en el sofá de ella

-emmm ¿quieres un vaso de agua?

-no gracias, solo quiero hablar contigo... siéntate...- dice Flash con algo de misterio

Sunset va y se sienta a lado de Flash, aunque mantiene una distancia prudente

-¿hablar respecto a qué?- pregunta Sunset seria

-respecto a... nuestra relación...

-¿perdón?- pregunta Sunset desconcertada

-pues... es que extraño todo de ti...- dice Flash acercándose un poco más a Sunset- y me gustaría... revivir esa llama que teníamos tú y yo...- toma la mejilla de Sunset

Por otro lado, la chica se separa de él, algo incomoda, él se acerca más a ella

-pero... tu estas con Twilight...- dice ella alejándose más- además, me gusta estar soltera...

-oh, Sunset, pero sé que muy en el fondo deseas volver a estar conmigo...- él se acerca más a ella.

Ella solo niega con la cabeza nerviosa...

-de hecho no...

Sin previo aviso, Flash la besa rápidamente, ella abre sus ojos como platos, y trata de separarse, pero Flash la toma de la cintura, y la retiene fuertemente, a Sunset no le queda otra opción más que dejarse, cierra los ojos, Flash la empieza a recostar sobre el sofá, se separa de ella por un momento. Sunset trata de levantarse pero el chico se lo impide, inmediatamente la vuelve a besar, pero esta vez salvajemente, y su boca empieza a bajar al cuello de Sunset, ella jadea, mas no de placer. El empieza meter sus manos bajo la blusa de la chica, por otro lado ella lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas, mas no era lo suficientemente fuerte, hasta que se le ocurre algo que a todas las mujeres se les ocurre, darle en su descendencia, y lo hizo, le dio un rodillazo en la descendencia de Flash, este inmediatamente se detuvo, y Sunset se levanta del sofá.

-¡LARGO!- grita furiosa Sunset, en cambio él está recostado en el sofá del dolor

El se levanta del sofa, y la acorrala contra la mesa...

-¿Cuándo entenderás que a la que yo quiero es a ti?- pregunta el serio.

Ella tiene la mirada seria, Flash quería hacerle lo que nunca le hizo durante el tiempo que estuvieron de novios, le gustaría que ella estuviera dispuesta, le gustaría que ella cayera en su trampa. Flash la vuelve a besar pero esta vez suavemente, y ya no le costó trabajo. Ella se sentía herida, sentía que traicionaba a su amiga, pero le gustaba Flash, a pesar de todo, aunque conocía lo arrogante que podía llegar a ser el chico, se dejó llevar.

Y como dice una canción, del café pasaron al sofá, y de un botón a todo lo demás, así dice (escribir esto me causa escalofríos). Una vez dentro de la habitación de la chica, todo sucedió.

A la hora y media después, Flash se vistió sin más, Sunset abre sus ojos y mira al chico...

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- pregunta confundida

-¿Qué más? Ya termine con lo que tenía que hacer... me voy- dice indiferente el chico, por otra parte Sunset lo mira con sorpresa

-¿q-que?- pregunta ella con la esperanza de que el chico le diga otra cosa

-lo que oíste, pobrecita, creíste que si me interesabas, bueno te tengo noticias muñeca...- ya vestido se acerca y la toma de la barbilla- solo quería un poco de diversión...- sin decir más se va del departamento.

Sunset, se siente mal, cayó en la trampa, lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos, envuelta en las sabanas, se acostó y lloro en silencio.

Flash al salir del departamento de Sunset recibe un mensaje de texto, de una de las muchas chicas que tenía.

"necesito hablar contigo"

Esa chica ha estado con él durante meses, pero nadie dijo nada, a pesar de su pequeña ruptura en la batalla de las bandas.

"¿a qué hora?"

"Mañana después de clase"

"y no podías decírmelo mañana en la mañana"

"no, solo no hagas planes para mañana"

Flash no respondió


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCION! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

 _ **Chica 2: Trixie Lulamoon**_

El día siguiente, era día de clases en Canterlot High, la aburrida rutina de siempre. En el almuerzo, Flash se encontraba sentado en una mesa junto sus amigos, quienes también conocían como era Flash realmente, y ellos sabian mejor que nadie que Flash Sentry era un patán ególatra. Sunset Shimmer pasa con sus amigas, y al ver a Flash sonriendo, su mirada se ensombrece, sus amigas se dan cuenta de esto, se dirigen a una mesa vacía, todas se miran preocupadas pues Sunset aún tenía una mirada triste y sombría.

-Cariño eh ¿qué sucede con Flash Sentry?- pregunta Rarity un tanto insegura.

-¿qué?- pregunta Sunset confundida, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿qué establos sucede con Flash Sentry?- pregunta Apple Jack esta vez

-No sé de qué hablas- responde Sunset soltando un suspiro de tristeza

-¿cómo que no sabes de que hablamos? Hace 5 segundos pasamos junto a Flash y... dejaste de sonreír y queremos saber por qué- contesta Rainbow Dash un poquito molesta. Sunset solo negó con la cabeza y empezó a comer.

El descanso termino, y pasaron horas hasta terminar las clases.

Flash se dirigía a donde lo habían citado el día anterior, llego, más aun no había nadie más que él, su celular vibra indicando que le había llegado un mensaje.

"¿sabes qué? cambie de opinión, ven a mi casa, te espero"

Flash pone los ojos en blanco, así que en tan solo minutos ya se encuentra en la puerta de la casa de la chica, toca el timbre, y la peliblanca sale.

-vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras- dice la chica un poco molesta- pasa... Trixie quiere hablar contigo- dice mientras se aparta para permitir que Flash entre.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de hablar en tercera persona?- pregunta Flash un tanto fastidiado

-nunca, eso hace grande y poderosa a Trixie- responde Trixie con aires de grandeza

-como sea ¿de qué quieres hablar?- dice Flash mientras pasa y se sienta en el sofá de Trixie

-tu haz tratado mal a Trixie, y no lo merece, por lo cual eh decidido que esto termina- dice Trixie molesta cruzándose de brazos

-¿terminas conmigo? Ay por favor Trixie...-responde Flash en un tono un tanto arrogante- tu y yo sabemos perfectamente bien que somos el uno para el otro- se levanta del sofá y toma a Trixie de la barbilla.

-ja! ¿Solo porque tú lo dices?- pregunta Trixie en forma de burla, retirando la mano de Flash de su barbilla.

-no solo porque yo lo diga...- dice más serio- sino porque tú mejor que nadie lo sabes- se acerca al rostro de Trixie.

Pero esta lo aparta molesta, Flash le roba un beso en los labios.

-DEJA EN PAZ A TRIXIE!- exclama Trixie muy molesta mientras se aleja de Flash.

Este la toma de las muñecas y le da un beso a la fuerza, Trixie ya no lo soportaba, así que lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas, logrando alejarlo de ella.

-por favor... solo... una oportunidad más... por favor- suplica Flash, nuevamente acercándose a Trixie.

Por un momento, Trixie se perdió en su mirada (en serio, escribir esto con Trixie me da cosa). Flash empieza a acercarse a Trixie nuevamente, esta vez con más facilidad, y le dio un beso, un beso que al poco tiempo se fue profundizando, hasta que a ambos se les acaba el aire.

-solo vete... Trixie no quiere caer- dice Trixie suplicante

Flash coloca sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y empieza a bajar lentamente sus manos, acariciando sus piernas y después volver a colocarlas en su cintura. Flash se separa de ella y la tira sobre el sofá y Trixie se da cuenta de lo que ocurre, y se levanta rápidamente del sofá.

-NO!- grita molesta.

Flash la ignora y se acerca a ella de nuevo y la vuelve a besar a la fuerza, y ya cuando Trixie no puede más, la sienta en el sofá para después acostarla de tal forma que el quede encima de ella.

A Trixie no le agrada esa idea, para nada, este chico en serio era muy molesto, y la trato muy mal muchas veces, incluso había veces en las que la trataba peor que como la trato en la Batalla de las Bandas, pero, pensó ¿Por qué no? Es decir, al parecer si la quería de verdad, y si la trato mal, puede ser por el hecho de que durante los meses que salieron en secreto, nunca dejo que la tocara, ni siquiera de la mano, y al parecer, llego el momento de que se dejara tocar.

Flash estaba más que satisfecho, al principio no fue nada fácil convencer a Trixie pero finalmente lo consiguió, por fin después de tanto tiempo, estaba tocando a Trixie, si, costó mucho trabajo para tan solo recibir una o dos horas de diversión, pero para el sí que valían la pena, realmente era un idiota que solo se preocupa por el mismo, que no le importa nada ni nadie, un chico egocéntrico que si por el fuera, estaría con una chica distinta cada noche, su corazón, tan siquiera sabemos si realmente tiene corazón o conciencia.

Pasada una hora, Trixie se quedó dormida, por lo que Flash decidió irse del departamento de Trixie.

Solo se vistió, se lavó la cara, se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la puerta y se fue, sin más.

Trixie después de unos minutos despertó, y noto que ya no había nadie más que ella, se viste y se levanta del sofá, y mira al vacío.

-ya no le importa a Trixie- dice haciéndose la fuerte, aguantando las lágrimas, para solo dirigirse a su habitación, y ponerse a practicar un poco de "magia".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCION! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

 _ **Chica 3: Adagio Dazzle**_

Flash se fue de la casa de Trixie para después dirigirse a un pequeño bar, llego y se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró y espero a que un camarero o camarera lo atendiera, y el momento de que alguien lo atendiera llego.

-Bienvenido ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?- pregunta la camarera en un tono amablemente falso.

-una cerveza por favor- responde Flash con desinterés.

Flash levanta la vista para ver a la chica que lo estaba atendiendo, y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-vaya, vaya quien iba pensar que una bruja trabajaría en un bar como este...- menciona Flash burlón.

La camarera lo toma de la chaqueta, y lo mira enojada.

-esta bruja tiene nombre, y solo te traeré tu estúpida cerveza para que te largues lo antes posible- dice Adagio amenazante, para después soltar a Flash e ir por su cerveza.

Unos minutos después, Adagio regresa a la mesa de Flash y le deja la cerveza, está a punto de irse pero Flash la detiene de la muñeca.

-oye, ven conmigo, te tengo una propuesta- dice el mientras sonríe de una manera picara.

-en tus sueños imbécil, ahora déjame trabajar- responde Adagio a la defensiva, soltándose del agarre de Flash.

Está a punto de irse de nuevo pero esta vez la voz del chico la detiene nuevamente.

-¿y qué harías si te digo que... te pago para que vengas conmigo?- dice Flash.

Adagio volteo para verlo, mientras este saca de su bolsillo un billete de gran valor, se acerca a él y le arrebata el billete, se acerca a su oído y le susurra.

"tendrás que esperar hasta que acabe de trabajar"

-por supuesto- es todo lo que responde Flash.

Paso alrededor de media hora, Flash pago su cerveza, y Adagio se puso una gabardina, y salieron del bar.

-solo te aclaro que voy contigo porque necesito el dinero...- dice a la defensiva Adagio cruzándose de brazos mientras salen del bar.

-tranquila... no pienso hacerte nada- le responde Flash, mientras que en su chaqueta escondía una botella de tequila.

Se dirigen a un auto, Flash quita el seguro del auto y abre la puerta del copiloto, dándole paso a Adagio, Adagio se sube y Flash cierra la puerta, para después rodear el auto y subir al lugar del piloto y cerrar la puerta, se pone el cinturón de seguridad, Adagio hace lo mismo, y Flash arranca, durante el camino hubo silencio, hasta que Adagio decide hablar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Adagio con seriedad.

-a mi departamento- responde Flash como si nada.

Llegan a un edificio un tanto elegante, Flash se mete a un estacionamiento, una vez que su auto este estacionado, lo apaga, ambos se bajan del auto y se dirigen a un elevador, Flash marca el número 3, indicando que el elevador suba al tercer piso. Al llegar al tercer piso, el elevador se abre y Flash se dirige a un departamento con el número "310" seguido de Adagio. Flas saca una llave de su bolsillo, y con esta abre la puerta, ambos entran al departamento, Flash cierra la puerta con seguro, mientras Adagio ve el departamento detalladamente, Flash trata de tomar su gabardina, pero Adagio se aparta inmediatamente.

-relájate, solo te quitare la gabardina- dice él.

Ahora toma la gabardina, y se la quita a Adagio y la cuelga en un perchero, dejando ver el uniforme de Adagio, consistía en un vestido rojo que se abrocha con botones, y un delantal rojo que solo se abrochaba de la cintura (ya saben, de esos que no tiene la parte de arriba, solo la de abajo, solo que no sé cómo explicarlo).

-siéntate- dice Flash mientras señala al sofá.

Adagio obedece, aunque un poco molesta, pero obedece.

-¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunta Flash cortésmente.

-solo ve al grano- responde Adagio con desinterés.

Flash saca dos vasos de vidrio, los pone sobre una mesa, destapa el tequila que traía y sirve los dos vasos, eso sí, bien cargados, se dirige a la sala y le da un vaso a Adagio. Ella lo mira sospechosamente, toma el vaso, y toma un poco, Flash copia su acción.

Después de unas copas, el ambiente se volvió más "ligero", nada más por no decir que la chica ya estaba más que pasada de copas.

-jajajajaja, ayyyy Flash, eres más divertido de lo que creí- dice Adagio arrastrando un poco las palabras.

-bueno, bueno, ya te conté demasiado de mi ahora cuéntame de ti ¿Qué hiciste después de la batalla de las bandas? Nunca regresaste a Canterlot High

-pues... mi vida es un completo asco, debo trabajar para mantenerme a mí y a mis hermanas, Sonata últimamente ha estado muy enferma por...- sus ojos empiezan a inundarse- falta de alimento, Aria se ha tenido que quedar cuidándola, tengo que trabajar horas extra para pagar medicinas, inyecciones, comida, médicos, y todo es mi culpa, si tan solo no...- guarda silencio por un momento, y empieza a llorar- todo es por mi culpa! Si tan solo no hubiera querido más poder! Todo sería como antes! SOY DE LO PEOR!- exclama entre lágrimas.

Flash la toma de las mejillas.

-hey, no eres de lo peor, tienes errores como todos- dice Flash tratando de "tranquilizarla" mientras le limpia las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Se empieza a acercar al rostro de Adagio y le empieza a besar en los labios, esta le corresponde, Flash quita las manos de las mejillas de Adagio para ponerlas en sus piernas, pues su vestido era un poco corto, mete sus manos bajo su vestido, Adagio se separa de él.

Flash la vuelve a besar, pero más desesperadamente y esta le corresponde nuevamente, Flash se separa de ella esta vez, se levanta del sofá, y la carga para después llevarla a su habitación.

Adagio sufrió en esos momentos, pues últimamente había sufrido mucho en cuestión de dinero, pues antes solo hechizaba a los demás para conseguir lo que quería, ahora todo era más difícil y esto lo vio como una oportunidad para desahogarse. Flash vio esa debilidad en la chica, de tal manera, supo cómo manipularla con facilidad, se sentía orgulloso, dos chicas en un día.

"debe ser un récord" pensó.

La noche paso, Flash se levantó muy temprano, mientras que Adagio se quedó dormida. Flash se ducho, se vistió, y se encargó de vestir a Adagio, a punto de ponerle el delantal y ve que se cae el billete que le había dado, lo ve, lo recoge y lo guarda en su bolsillo, la termina de vestir, y finalmente le pone la gabardina, y la carga, baja por el elevador y la sube al auto en la parte de atrás, ganándose unas miradas serias de parte de los demás que veían lo que hacía, se sube al auto y se dirige al bar de la noche anterior, al llegar baja a Adagio y la pone en la entrada del bar, la deja ahí, se sube al auto y se va.

Pasada una hora, una chica de cabello morado con mechones aguamarina llega y ve a Adagio.

-Adagio!- exclama un tanto aliviada y a la vez molesta, se acerca y la empieza a sacudir levemente, hasta que Adagio despierta.

-¿A-Aria?- pregunta confundida

-si ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Anoche vine y no estabas ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- pregunta Aria molesta

-no lo sé, pero eso es lo de menos, ya conseguí con que pagar las medicinas de Sonata- dice mientras mete la mano al bolsillo de su delantal, pero no encuentra nada- ¿Qué? No... NO! Ese... ese... ARGH SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA!- grita enojada, pero después empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Aria preocupada

-¿sabes qué?... no importa, quiero ver a Sonata ¿Cómo está?- pregunta tratando de calmarse

-cada vez peor, no creo que salga de esta- dice Aria.

Adagio se levanta.

-vamos con ella- solo dice eso.

Ambas se van del lugar, durante el camino Adagio fue sin decir alguna palabra y con cabeza baja.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCION! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

 _ **Chica 4: Twilight Sparkle**_

Después de irse del bar de la noche anterior, Flash se dirigió a Canterlot High, al llegar estaciona su auto, para después caminar a la entrada de la escuela, al entrar nota que muchos estudiantes están alegres.

-es genial que haya vuelto después de tanto tiempo- dice Vinyl (en mi mundo si tiene voz) conversando con Octavia, esto llego a los oídos de Flash

-¿Quién volvió?- pregunta Flash confundido

-¿Quién más? Twilight, regreso a CHS!- responde Vinyl como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Flash.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunta el chico muy desesperado.

-ni idea, cambia de lugar cada 2 minutos, y vamos Vinyl- contesta Octavia un tanto apurada para después tomar a la Dj del brazo e irse.

Flash entra la escuela, no tuvo que caminar mucho para lograr visualizar a lo lejos a Twilight, inmediatamente se dirige a ella, y al llegar están todas, bueno casi todas, a excepción de Sunset Shimmer, esto no pasó desapercibido por Flash, pero ignoro ese detalle.

-la verdad, no sabemos por qué se fue, últimamente se ha comportado de manera muy extraña- decía Apple Jack.

-hola chicas, Twilight- dice Flash sonriendo y viendo de una manera coqueta a Twilight

-esa sonrisa... no es buena- susurra Pinkie sospechosamente a Rarity, mientras que la peli morada la mira como "¿es en serio Pinkie?"

-hola... Flash- contesta Twilght tímidamente y un poco sonrojada.

-¿no has visto a Sunset?- pregunta Rainbow Dash un poco más seria de lo normal

-no- responde inmediatamente Flash.

Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack y Rainbow Dash lo miran serias, sospechando algo de él.

-aja, como sea, vamos Twilight hay cosas que hacer- dice Apple Jack llevándose a la princesa alicornio del brazo.

Ya alejadas del chico, Twiliight se molesta un poco.

-¿Por qué no me dejaron hablar con él?- pregunta Twilight un poco irritada.

-cierto Apple Jack ¿Por qué actuaste de una forma tan descortés?- pregunta Rarity un poco molesta igual que Twilight.

-porque probablemente él sea la causa de que Sunset no quiera ver a Twilight- responde Apple Jack

-ay por favor cariño, eso es ridículo- contesta Rarity

-no, no lo es- dice Apple Jack seria

-¿Qué acaso no la vieron el otro día?- pregunta Rainbow Dash igual de seria

-y esa sonrisa... esa sonrisa no dice nada bueno...- dice Pinkie Pie mientras se agacha lentamente, como si estuviera vigilando a alguien y una cara de "te estoy vigilando idiota"

-yo creo que... no hay que apresurar juicios - dice Fluttershy con su habitual tono tímido.

-exacto, probablemente solo sea su idea- dice Rarity

-sinceramente, no creo que se traiga nada bueno entre manos- dice Apple Jack mientras coloca su mano en su barbilla.

-bueno... tal vez Sunset no se sienta bien, además no ha de ser tan malo chicas, estoy completamente segura de que sus intenciones son las mejores- habla Twilight más relajada mientras avanza.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, todas se dirigen a la cafetería, y en el camino se encuentran con Flash.

-hola Twi ¿puedo hablar contigo a... solas?- pregunta rascándose la nuca

-si claro, chicas ahora las alcanzo- responde Twilight.

-esa sonrisa- vuelve a decir Pinkie mirando a Flash de una manera un poco intimidante, para después retirase junto a las demás

-bueno ¿de que querías hablar?

-quería saber si hoy después de clases podrías salir conmigo

-si claro ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuándo?

-hoy al salir de clases

-ah, sí, digo claro, nos vemos- responde Twilight un poco apenada.

Flash asiente con la cabeza mientras que Twilight se dirige a la cafetería, de su mochila sale Spike, mientras que gruñe molesto.

-¿Qué sucede Spike?- pregunta Twilight confundida por la actitud del cachorro.

-¿estas segura de lo que haces Twilight? Ese tipo no me da buena espina

-ayyy Spike ¿acaso estas celoso?- pregunta Twilight sonriente

-no! Solo que no quiero que te haga algo malo ¿acaso no recuerdas como te trato en la Batalla de las Bandas?

-bueno, pero eso fue porque estaba bajo el hechizo de las Dazzlings

Spike ya no habla, mientras que Twilight llega a la cafetería, y ve la mesa en la que están sus amigas, se dirige a esta y se seinta.

-¿Qué te dijo Sentry?- pregunta Apple Jack

-ah, me dijo que si podría salir con el hoy después de clases y le dije que si- dice Twilight de una manera normal- por cierto ¿y Sunset Shimmer?

-dijo que tenía cosas que hacer- responde Rainbow Dash mientras muerde una manzana.

Al terminar las clases, Flash y Twilight se dirigieron a la entrada de Canterlot High, Flash dirigió a Twilight a su coche mientras que hablaban cómodamente, subieron al auto de Flash y de ahí fueron a Sugar Cube Corner. El rato que estuvieron ahí fue agradable pero también incomodo, pues Pinkie no paraba de verlos, sobre todo a Flash (ESO PINKIE!) para que después Twilight dejara a Spike al cuidado de Pinkie Pie, aunque este prefería quedarse con Rarity.

Salieron de ahí, y se dirigieron a una plaza, así pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando y conversando. Al caer la noche, Flash conduce a una dirección desconocida para Twilight, hasta que llegan a un gran edificio con el letrero "Hotel" ambos bajan del auto.

-Flash ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta inocentemente Twilight sin saber las intenciones del chico.

-ya lo veras...- responde Flash mientras empieza a caminar y es seguido por Twilight.

Entran y se dirigen a lo que parecía ser la recepción del hotel.

-una habitación por favor- dice Flash a la recepcionista.

La mujer pone unos cuantos códigos en su computadora y después de unos segundos sacas unas llaves de un cajón y se las da al chico.

-habitación 312 por favor- dice ella mientras le da las llaves al chico.

Este las toma y después se dirigen a un elevador, y suben al tercer piso, después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar se encuentran con una puerta que tiene el número "312". Entran, Twilight ve la habitación mientras Flash cierra con llave en tan solo segundos se dirige a ella y la besa salvajemente, ella está totalmente confundida, así que lo empuja fuerte para separarlo pero no tenía mucha fuerza que digamos, así que lo muerde fuerte en los labios, él se separa inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta molesta Twilight

-ay por favor Twilight, solo fue un beso dime... ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- pregunta el mientras toma la barbilla de la chica.

-pues nada es solo que... esto es tan... no se... precipitado- responde ella insegura

-no lo es, y te lo demostrare si me dejas hacerlo...- dice el de una manera "tierna"

-Flash, no estoy segura de hacer esto...- contesta Twilight sonorjada y apenada

-Twilight, te prometo, más bien te juro... que puedes confiar en mí...- decía mientras la mira a los ojos.

La chica asiente, Flash la besa suavemente, ella le responde se separan por un ligero segundo, para después volver a besarse pero esta vez con pasión, para después pasar a la cama y de ahí a todo lo demás.

Twilight estaba insegura, era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de cosas, pero algo podía asegurar, que estaba totalmente enamorada de Flash, estúpidamente enamorada de Flash.

Flash disfrutaba esa noche, finalmente Twilight estaba con el ¿Qué si Twilight le gustaba? La respuesta es sí pero ¿realmente le importaba? No, no le importaba ni un poco. Al pasar toda la noche Flash se levantó más que temprano, se vistió y de un cajon saco un cuaderno y una pluma, escribió algo y lo dejo sobre el buro que estaba a un lado de Twilight, esta abre pesadamente los ojos envuelta entre sabanas.

-mmhh ¿Qué es lo que haces?- pregunta Twilight viendo a Flash totalmente desorientada.

-me voy, ya me aburrí, aunque gracias por la divertida noche- estas palabras despertaron totalmente a la Equestre

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-lo que oíste, me largo, ya tuve suficiente con una noche, adiós linda- dice Flash dirigiéndose la puerta y saliendo de la habitación, para después dirigirse a la salida del hotel para irse.

Twilight empezó a llorar de tristeza, ahora entendía por qué sus amigas sospechaban de él, conclusión, es un idiota sin corazón que se dedica a hacer sufrir a las chicas, sin importar quien sea.

Después de un rato y llorar, Twilight se viste y sale de la habitación, baja a la recepción con la mirada caída, estaba avanzando lentamente a la salida del hotel pero la recepcionista la detiene.

-señorita! Debe pagar la habitación!- exclama la recepcionista mientras Twilight la mira confundida.

-¿Qué?

-el chico dijo que usted pagaría, estoy esperando- dice la recepcionista cruzándose de brazos con indiferencia

Twilight se dirige a la recepción y de su bolsillo saca unas monedas.

-ahhhh ¿esto es suficiente?- pregunta Twilight enseñando las monedas a la recepcionista.

-no y por las circunstancias me veré obligada a llamar a sus padres- responde la mujer mientras levanta un teléfono- ¿Cuál es el número de tu casa?- pregunta la mujer.

Twilight la mira nerviosa.

En Canterlot High ya habían iniciado las clases y Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Rarity estaban en la entrada de la escuela, esperando a que Twilight llegara, pero no había señal de ella, y esto preocupaba a las chicas, Sunset se acerca a ellas.

-chicas... ¿a quién esperan?

-¿a quién más? A Twilight!- responde Rainbow Dash

-yo creí que ya se había ido

-de hecho, aun no se ha ido- contesta Fluttershy un poco preocupada y molesta a la vez.

-bueno, se pudo haber ido anoche ¿Cómo están tan seguras de que no se ha ido?- pregunta Sunset confundida.

-ay cariño, Twilight no sería capaz de irse sin despedirse de nosotras- contesta Rarity

-y sin Spike- termina Pinkie preocupada mientras abre su mochila y de esta sale Spike.

-no la hemos visto desde ayer- dice Spike mientras saca su cabeza de la mochila de Pinkie muy preocupado.

-ese Flash Sentry se la llevo, y de ahí ya no la hemos visto- dice Apple Jack cruzándose de brazos.

Sunset frunce el ceño y se dirige a los casilleros, donde estaba Flash cerrando su casillero, Sunset lo toma de la chaqueta y lo acorrala contra el casillero, mirándolo con furia.

-¿Dónde está Twilight?- pregunta ella

-en el hotel "Harmony"- responde el sin vergüenza alguna.

Sunset lo suelta y regresa con las chicas.

-¿A dónde rayos fuiste Sunset?- pregunta Rainbow.

-¿alguien tiene coche?- pregunta esta vez Sunset.

-mmmmm yo tengo la camioneta- dice Apple Jack con su mano en su barbilla.

-genial, vamos al hotel "Harmony"- dice Sunset mientras sale de la escuela.

Todas se miran confundidas, Apple Jack las guía a su camioneta, todas suben.

-vamonos- dice Sunset en el asiento del copiloto, Apple Jack se pone el cinturón de seguridad y empieza a conducir, dirigiéndose al dicho hotel.

Al llegar ven un auto de policía estacionado fuera del hotel, bajaron rápidamente y se dirigen al hotel, y al entrar lo primero que ven es a una Twilight siendo llevada por la policía.

-hijo de perra- murmura entre dientes Rainbow Dash enojada.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo- dice Apple Jack acomodándose el sombrero

Sunset se acerca a los policías.

-¿Por qué la arrestan?- pregunta Sunset en un tono amable pero serio.

-se niega a pagar la habitación

-¿solo eso? Bien, yo lo pagare- se dirige a la recepción saca unos 500 dólares de su bolso, y los pone sobre el escritorio de la recepcionista- listo, ya está, ahora vámonos Twilight- dice mientras que los policías sueltan a Twilight, esta sigue a Sunset y todas se van del hotel.

-emm Twilight si no te molesta... ¿Por qué estabas aquí?- pregunta Fluttershy mientras caminaban a la camioneta de Apple Jack

-ay, prefiero no... hablar de eso...- responde Twilight cruzada de brazos y tratando de no llorar.

Durante el resto del camino fue silencio, pero todas y Spike maldecían a Flash en su interior.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCION! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

 ** _El Encuentro_**

Al llegar a la escuela, todos notaban en qué estado emocional se encontraba Twilight, mas no sabían el porqué. Las chicas caminaban en silencio, preferían no hablar o preguntar detalles respecto a lo sucedido con Flash. Al entrar y después avanzar unos cuantos pasos se encuentran con Trixie, y .

-no puedo creer eso de Flash...- dice Lavender Lace

-lo sé, pero en serio, la gran y poderosa Trixie es mucho para el- responde Trixie haciéndose la fuerte.

Las chicas solo se miran confusas, hasta que Rainbow habla.

-oh no, víboras a las 12:00- dice Rainbow mirando a la entrada de CHS.

Todas voltean a mirar a la entrada, y ven a las Dazzlings. Las tres aunque una de ellas se veía extremadamente enferma, una furiosa y otra que era la líder estaba ¿apenada?

-wowo alto ahí ¿Qué corrales es lo que quieren?- pregunta Apple Jack poniéndose en guardia.

-venimos a arreglar un asunto que no les incumbe, ahora apártense!- exclama Adagio ya un poco más molesta

-obviamente si tiene que ver con nuestra escuela, nos incumbe- dice Rainbow cruzándose de brazos

-y solo venimos a buscar a una persona en particular!- exclama Adagio

-¿a quién buscan?- pregunta Sunset alzando un poco la voz.

Adagio baja un poco la mirada, todas se dan cuenta de esto, Sonata empieza a llorar.

-déjenos pasar ahora!-exclama Aria hablando por Adagio.

-¿y por qué deberíamos hacerlo?- pregunta Rainbow a la defensiva.

En ese momento, Sonata estalla en lágrimas.

-¡porque necesitamos ese dinero!- exclama en un mar de lágrimas Sonata.

-¿de qué dinero hablan?- pregunta Sunset confundida junto a las demás.

-¡el dinero que Flash Sentry le iba a dar a Adagio a cambio de la poca dignidad que le quedaba!- exclama aún más desesperada en ese momento.

-¡¿QUEEE?!- preguntan en un grito tanto las Rainbooms como Trixie y su banda, quienes estaban presenciando toda esta situación.

Aria mira a Sonata furiosa mientras que de los ojos de Adagio fueron cayendo pequeñas lágrimas, Twilight no lo puede creer, empieza a llorar a mares, Trixie trata de no llorar mas no lo puede evitar y empieza a llorar en silencio.

-al parecer... Twi no fue la única víctima de Flash Sentry- dice Rarity aún más molesta.

-tu... ¿tú también Trixie?- pregunta Fluttershy

-Trixie... prefiere no hablar de eso- dice Trixie agachando la cabeza.

En ese momento Sunset empieza a retirarse lentamente, tratando de no llorar, pues no fue la única que cayó en la dulce telaraña de Flash (eso sonó raro).

-un momento, explíquenos ¿cuando sucedió eso?- pregunta Apple Jack

-él estuvo con Trixie antier en la tarde después de clases- responde Trixie.

-parece que ese día le toco doble premio- murmura Aria más que molesta

-¿Cómo has dicho?- pregunta Rainbow.

-esa misma noche me llevo a su departamento y me emborracho...- explica Adagio con voz temblorosa.

-y a mí fue ayer en la noche- responde Twilight, aunque eso ya era bastante obvio

-genial ¿alguien más estuvo con Flash Sentry?- pregunta Rainbow sarcásticamente.

Sunset ya se había alejado unos dos pasos.

-SUNSIE TAMBIÉN!- exclama Pinkie colgando del techo.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritan todas mirando con sorpresa a Sunset Shimmer.

-ARGH! PINKIE PIE!- exclama molesta Sunset mirando a Pinkie

-lo dije sarcásticamente, pero jamás pensé que tu...

-lo sé, perdóname Twilight, perdóname, perdónenme todas...- dice Sunset a punto de llorar.

-¿Por qué dice eso dulzura?- pregunta Apple Jack confundida

-tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, además si hubieras sido la única en este momento te estaríamos golpeando como una piñata, pero no eres la única- dice Rainbow tratando de animar a su amiga.

-hay tres chicas más aquí que pasaron lo mismo que tu...-continua Rarity.

-Sunset, si me duele saber esto, pero como dijo Rainbow tú no tienes la culpa de nada...- dice Twilight mientras la toma de las manos.

-gracias Twilight...

Todas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el equilibrio de Sonata está en juego, cayendo en el suelo, Adagio y Aria la levantan inmediatamente, Sonata ya no podía más.

-bueno, ya que todo está aclarado... pueden irse- dice Rainbow

-alto! Yo creo que podríamos ayudarlas Rainbow- propone Fluttershy, sintiendo un poco de tristeza por las Dazzlings.

Las mane 6 se miran para después dirigir su mirada a las tres chicas que antaño eran sirenas, realmente se encontraban mal, la diferencia era más que obvia entre cuando llegaron por primera vez a Canterlot High y ahora.

-bien... pero será por poco y además tendrán que contarnos lo que paso con Flash Sentry- acepta Rainbow con algo de pesadez. Se dirigen al salón donde ensayaban las Rainbooms.

Apple Jack se dirige a la cafetería por algo de alimento para Sonata, recoge una manzana, dos sándwiches, un coctel de fruta, una malteada de fresa y un vaso de agua. Al darse la vuelta se encuentra con Flash.

-¿A dónde vas con todo eso?- pregunta Flash tratando de coquetear con Apple Jack.

-es para... Pinkie Pie- trato de mentir Apple Jack, Flash la mira sonriente.

-oh Apple Jack, no eres buena mintiendo y lo sabes...- Flash trata de acercarse a Apple Jack, pero esta se aparta inmediatamente frunciendo el ceño.

-como sea, eso no es de tu incumbencia!- exclama Apple Jack molesta para despues dirigirse al salón donde ensayaba con sus amigas.

MALDITA SEA! Para Flash no era suficiente estar con cuatro chicas anteriormente, definitivamente, debían darle su merecido, y no solo lo pensaba Apple Jack, también las demas como Rainbow Dash, Aria Blaze, Lavender Lace, realmente todas.

"creo que es hora de que todos descubran la otra cara de Flash Sentry"

Pareciera que todas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, el único pensamiento que unían a las tres bandas.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

 _ **Tu eres...**_

Las chicas estaban reunidas en el salón de música, Sonata estaba evidentemente en un mejor estado.  
Todas estaban calladas, no se escuchaba nada más que tres bocas masticando un poco de comida.

-¿saben algo? Creo que lo que Flash Sentry les hizo fue muy cruel- habla Apple Jack.

Otro silencio incómodo, nadie habla, sólo que Sunset, Trixie, Adagio y Twilight bajaron un poco la mirada.

-deberían vengarse- dice Rainbow sin pensar.

-esa idea, me gusta- contesta Adagio con algo de maldad en los ojos.

-wow ¿no crees que es un poco... extremo?- pregunta Fluttershy, aunque tampoco le desagradaba la idea.

-para nada, a Trixie le agrada la idea- dice Trixie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-no lo sé...- contesta Twilight nerviosa

-vamos Twilight, ese idiota nos rompió el corazón, a las cuatro- dice Adagio con veneno en sus palabras.

-si pero... no es para tanto- habla Sunset un tanto insegura

-a mí me gusta la idea, SENTRY SE ARREPENTIRÁ DE HABER HECHO SUFRIR A LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE!

-aunque ahora pensándolo bien... no suena tan mal- dice Sunset pensativa.

-Sunset!- exclama Twilight sorprendida.

-Twilight en cierto sentido, tienen razón, hay que hacerlo...- dice Sunset decidida

-pero yo no quiero matarlo- dice Twilight con miedo

-¿quién dijo algo de matarlo?- pregunta Adagio seria

-¿no lo vamos a matar?-pregunta Trixie un tanto decepcionada

-no, solo hay que humillarlo- dice Adagio cruzándose de brazos- tal y como nos humillo a nosotras- habla con furia.

-claro querida, una linda idea pero para eso necesitamos un plan...- dice Rarity

-Rarity ¿estás de su parte?- pregunta Twilight confundida

-obviamente cariño, las humillo y eso no es para una dama- responde Rarity

-OH OH YO TENGO UNA IDEA!- exclama Pinkie entusiasmada alzando la mano.

-no Pinkie, no le aventaremos globos con agua y cosas raras- contesta Apple Jack, sabiendo cual era el plan de Pinkie Pie.

La peli rosada solo baja la mano y se queda pensando. Todas pensaban en una manera, pero Rainbow Dash tuvo la idea perfecta.

-YA SE! vengan acá todas...

Las demás se acercan a la atleta, les empieza a explicar su plan, al terminar, las chicas se sonrieron unas a otras, indicando que les gusta el plan.

-ESTUPENDO! ME ENCANTA! Adagio, te haré un disfraz, te verás perfecta te aseguro que nadie va a reconocerte- dice Rarity mas que entusiasmada.

-¿podrías hacerme uno a mí? quiero darle una paliza después- habla Aria sonriendo

-por supuesto, si quieres Sonata, igual te puedo hacer uno...

-SI POR FIS! quiero ver como Flash es golpeado por Aria- responde entusiasmada Sonata.

-perfecto, se llevara a cabo a la hora del almuerzo, Spike les dará la señal- dice Rainbow con una sonrisa victoriosa

-con gusto Rainbow, ya quiero ver la cara de Flash Sentry...

-genial, iremos a clase, Rarity les hará sus disfraces, Twilight se quedara con ustedes para que Flash crea que ya se fue

El plan empezó a ponerse en marcha, Rarity hizo disfraces para Adagio, Aria y Sonata. Aria le puso una peluca de un color de cabello más pálido que el suyo, más corto, peinado en una media cola de cabello (algo así como Starlight Glimmer) vestida de una falda negra y una camisa blanca, la cual los primeros dos botones no estaban abrochados, unos converse negros con agujetas blancas. Sonata traía una peluca rosa con verde, abrochada en una cola de caballo, un peinado parecido al suyo, solo que el fleco era como el de Twilight (como Sour Sweet de Los Juegos de la Amistad) y un poco más corto, vestida de un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una blusa rosa una chaqueta de mezclilla junto con unas botas rosas, Adagio por la cuestión de su mucho cabello solo lo soltó y lo dejo caer, le quito volumen, para después amarrarlo en una cola de caballo baja, le puso unos lentes morados, una camisa blanca con una corbata, un suéter morado, una falda larga lila, y sus botas de siempre.

-ugh, parezco nerd...- dice Adagio un poco disgustada, Rarity solo ríe un poco.

-ay cariño, desventajas del oficio...

Suena la campana.

-bien, es hora de almorzar, me iré con las demás, recuerden que Spike les dará la señal- dice Rarity guardando sus cosas.

-si claro, esperaremos fuera de la cafetería- dice Adagio.

Todas se dirigieron a la cafetería, las Dazzlings esperaron afuera de la cafetería. Flash coqueteaba con Lyra y BonBon, hasta que fue a la barra de alimientos a recoger su comida.

-Spike, ver por ellas ¿Pinkie Pie traes el paquete?- pregunta Rainbow a Pinkie

-CLARO!- exclama la fiestera, y le da un sobre a Rainbow, esta se lo da a Spike.

-dile a Adagio que esto es para hacer las cosas más... interesantes- dice Rainbow con un poco de malicia.

Spike se dirigió rápidamente a la salida de la cafetería, sin que nadie lo notara, al salir vio a las Dazzlings, y escupe el sobre a los pies de Adagio.

-ya es hora, Rainbow me dijo que te diera esto para hacerlo más interesante...- dice Spike.

Adagio recoge el sobre, lo abre, y al ver lo que venía adentro, una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su rostro.

-perfecto- responde la peli naranja- Sonata, llévate a Spike

Mientras que dentro de la cafetería, Flash está a punto de retirarse de la barra de alimentos, Sunset lo detiene.

-espera, quería disculparme por lo de hoy...

-¿de qué? ¿De haberme acorralado contra un casillero?

-sí, lo siento es que, bueno, me sentí amenazada por Twilight, ya se que ella se hace la mosquita muerta contigo y todo eso...- dice Sunset, fingiendo ser malvada de nuevo- y me molesta, esa cerebrito te aparto de mí, y te voy a decir algo, haré lo que sea para estar contigo

-lo que sea eh?- dice Flash en un tono arrogante.

-sí y no me importa cuánto mate, cuanto haga sufrir a los demás, cuanta sangre derrame, no me importa nada con tal de que tú seas mío- dice Sunset, sonriendo malvadamente.

Las Dazzlings entran a la cafetería, Sonata trae a Spike en brazos, Aria cruzada de brazos y Adagio con un sobre en sus manos, Aria y Sonata se dirigen a la mesa de las Rainbooms, Adagio se dirige a Flash mientras Sunset todavía habla con él.

-claro que si, Twilight solo es un obstáculo menor para mí...- dice Sunset con frialdad.

-¿a pesar de que sea tu amiga?- pregunta Flash sonriente por lo que estaba escuchando

-ay por favor, solo fingía, ninguna de ellas me importa en realidad- contesta Sunset.

Unas manos se posan sobre los ojos de Flash.

-hola cariño!- dice la chica entusiasmada y quita las manos de los ojos de Flash.

Este da la vuelta, y ve a Adagio.

-¿te conozco?- pregunta Flash con indiferencia.

-ay que gracioso, querido, soy Adagio, ya sabes con quien pasaste la noche hace ¿dos días?- dice Adagio amable y feliz.

-ah sí ¿que se te ofrece?- pregunta Flash con la misma indiferencia.

-vine por ti, me di cuenta que eres realmente lindo, encantador, como un cuento de hadas...- contesta Adagio "tiernamente"

-disculpa, yo estaba hablando con él y si no te diste cuenta, nadie te quiere aquí- dice Sunset molesta cruzándose de brazos

-¿y qué? yo vine a hablar con él, no contigo- responde Adagio en un tono retador- y le vine a dar buenas noticias...- dice Adagio sonriente y feliz.

-¿buenas noticias?-pregunta Flash levantando una ceja.

Adagio le muestra el sobre y se lo da. Flash toma el sobre, y lo abre, al ver el contenido del sobre abre los ojos como platos y mira a Adagio.

-estas...- dice Flash para luego ver el vientre de la peli naranja

-SI! emocionante, lo sé, le dije a mis hermanas, y se entusiasmaron tanto que Sonata se recuperó!- exclama emocionada.

De lejos Trxie mira la situación, sabiendo perfectamente bien que era su turno, se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a Flash.

-¿qué pasa Flash? ¿Estas simples mortales te molestan?- dice Trixie abrazando a Flash con cariño, pero luego se separa un poco de el- pero aún no se me olvida lo de hace dos días, pero está bien, te perdono.

Adagio y Sunset ponen cara de confusión.

-amor... ¿qué significa esto?- pregunta Adagio poniéndose seria.

-¿amor? ten más cuidado con tus palabras Dazzle- amenaza Sunset molesta.

-váyanse ustedes dos, necesito estar un tiempo a solas con Flash- dice Trixie molesta y a la vez coquetamente.

-genial, cuando él bebe nazca, crezca y me pregunte por su padre le diré "es que tu padre me abandono por que se entero que estaba embarazada de ti, y nos cambió por una chica que siempre hablaba en tercera persona, pero era ella o una chica traidora e impostora, y además, casi una asesina, así que se quedó con la de la tercera persona" que lógico- dice Adagio molesta y sarcásticamente.

-hey! yo no soy una asesina!- exclama Sunset molesta.

-¿que bebe?- pregunta Trixie molesta, inmediatamente supo el cambio de planes

-el de Flash y el mío ¿cuál más?- pregunta Adagio.

En eso Twilight aparece.

-Flash creí... creí que... lo nuestro era especial- dice Twilight tratando de llorar.

Esto empezó a llamar la atención de varios.

-estaba dispuesta a olvidar lo de anoche con tal estar contigo...- dice Twilight agachando la cabeza.

-¿a que se refiere con eso?-pregunta Sunset enojada.

-no puede ser, después le diré "tambien pudo irse con una cerebrito de otro mundo, pero prefirió quedarse en este, por lo que no se fue con la cerebrito, aunque cuando ella viene, tu padre tiene sus noches de pasión con ella"- vuelve a hablar Adagio.

-¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN A METERSE CON EL NOVIO DE LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE?!- exclama Trixie, llamando la atención de aun más alumnos.

-di lo que quieras Lulamoon, pero Flash es mio- dice Sunset irritada.

-HOLAA! una chica embarazada, él lo provoco ahora debe hacerse responsable, ademas, el solo me quiere a mí- dice Adagio tomando el brazos de Flash.

-pero yo tuve una noche especial con el...- dice Twilight poniéndose a la defensiva.

-pero te dejaron abandonada!- menciona Sunset con burla.

-pero yo soy su novia!-exclama Trixie.

-y yo estoy embarazada, YO SALÍ PREÑADA DE TODO ESTO!- grita Adagio, y ahora si toda la cafetería veía la discusión

-BASTA, SUNSET DÉJAME EN PAZ ESTAS LOCA, TRIXIE YA TERMINE CONTIGO, ADAGIO ESE BEBE O LO QUE SEA NO ES MIO Y TWILIGHT SOLO QUERÍA DIVERTIRME!- grita Flash furioso a todo pulmón

-te dije que no era bueno...- murmura BonBon a Lyra.

-sip, lo se, por eso te prefiero a ti...- contesta Lyra igual en un murmuro.

La cafetería esta en silencio.

-DEJEN DE MIRARME ASÍ!- grita Flash, pues todos lo miraban con desprecio.

-es inevitable despreciar a alguien como tu- dice Sunset cruzada se brazos

-¿Qué?- pregunta Flash molesto.

-QUE ERES UN MUJERIEGO! ¿ENTIENDES LO QUE ES ESO GRANDISIMO IDIOTA?- grita Adagio molesta.

Flash se queda un momento pensando, hasta que entiende todo lo que pasa.

-es una trampa...

-nop, era una trampa- responde Trixie victoriosa

-a mí me gustaría más bien llamarlo, lección- dice Twilight sonriente.

-¿lección?- pregunta Flash confundido.

-ay ¿estas lento?- pregunta Adagio irritada

-para hacer esto... si, esta lento- dice Sunset.

-¡¿POR QUE HICIERON TODO ESTO?!- pregunta Photo Finish

-¿quién es la más cruda para explicar?- pregunta Twilight a sus compañeras.

-Adagio- responden Trixie y Sunet

-¿yo por qué?

-bien, lo haré yo- dice Twilight- es que... emmm... ay... que difícil- Adagio rueda los ojos.

-Flash Sentry se acostó con nosotras cuatro en tres días y nos hizo sufrir mucho a las cuatro, cuando nos enteramos hicimos todo esto...- dice Adagio directamente

-¿con esto que ganan?- pregunta Flash molesto cruzándose de brazos

-que los demás conozcan tu verdadera personalidad Flash Sentry- contesta Twilight seria.

Las Rainbooms, Las Dazzlings y Las Ilusiones sonríen. Aria se acerca a ellos, directamente a Flash y le da un puñetazo, y este cae al suelo.

-para la próxima que te metas con una chica, te juro que no la cuentas- amenaza Aria a Flash.

-pero mi hijo...- dice Flash usando el "embarazo" de Adagio como excusa.

-ah sí, respecto a eso, también fue falso, eso te dará una lección más fuerte- dice Adagio con sus manos en la cintura.

Las cinco chicas se van con sus amigas, todas estaban en la mesa de las Rainbooms. Mientras que en Flash empieza a caer comida, refrescos y bolas de papel acompañados de un buen a abucheos, este sale corriendo de la cafetería.

-se lo tenía bien merecido- dice Rainbow

-ese malvado recibió su lección!- exclama feliz Fluttershy, todas la miran sorprendidas- ¿que? ser amable no significa apoyar también lo que es malo- sonríe ligeramente.

Las demás sonríen enormemente. Apple Jack estaba a punto de morder su sándwich pero, se queda pensando.

-hey Apple Jack ¿qué sucede?- pregunta Sonata.

-chicas, ya hablando seriamente, las cuatro estuvieron con Flash ¿cierto?- Sunset, Twilight, Trixie y Adagio asienten con la cabeza- no es por querer entrometerme en sus vidas o algo así pero... ¿usaron protección?- pregunta Apple Jack preocupada.

Las cuatro se miran entre sí, Sunset se cubre la boca y corre al primer bote de basura que hay, y tose para después vomitar, las otras tres miran con intriga, Sunset saca su cabeza del bote de basura. Entre las cuatro intercambiaron miradas más que preocupadas, y sus amigas entendieron el mensaje.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!- gritaron las cuatro alarmadas.

-VAMOS CON UN MEDICO YA!- exclama Rarity para después los tres grupos salir disparados de la cafetería...

FIN :)


	7. Nota de Autora

HOLA! bueno, quiero agradecerle los reviews recibidos a lo largo de esta historia, la cual tarde BASTANTE en actualizar, disculpas por eso. Y si quieren continuar leyendo esta historia, pues déjenme decirles que HAY SECUELA! sin embargo, esta no fue hecha por mi. Quien la hizo pueden buscarlo como AZzein360HD en Wattpad. A quien le agradezco su consideración a este fic. Y si gustan seguirme estoy como MixerDazzle. Sin mas de nuevo gracias por dejar reviews en los capítulos de esta historia. SALUDOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! :)


End file.
